Recovery (episode)
Recovery is the second episode of NCIS Season 10 and the 212th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis Four months after the events of the Navy Yard Bombing, the body of NCIS's facilities manager is discovered in her car. Due to the fact that she disappeared without a trace on the day that the Navy Yard was attacked, the NCIS team begin to wonder if she played any role in the bombing but things change when acting Medical Examiner Jimmy Palmer discovers that the victim was shot which has the team realizing that the supposed accident is actually murder, prompting them to launch an investigation as they search for the killer while in the aftermath of the bombing, the team undergo psychological evaluations to determine if the attack has affected them. Prologue A bell dings and the elevator doors open. Inside is NCIS Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto who is carrying a file. She looks outside the lift, calling for NCIS Medical Examiner, Dr. Donald Mallard or Ducky. When there's no reply, she calls for NCIS Assistant Medical Examiner James Palmer but again, nothing. Abby then heads out the lift and wonders if the guys are there. Taking a deep breath, Abby tells herself to get it together and that this is old news. She also remarks that this is nothing to be afraid of. Sighing, Abby attempts to enter the morgue but the second she does, the doors open and she finds herself being blown inside with Abby's screams echoing. Seconds later, the screen goes dark. With occasionally glimpses of Autopsy that appears to have been shrouded in red, Abby calls for Ducky and Jimmy again but there's no reply. She then awakens to find herself lying in a slab in the morgue with Abby muttering, "Oh, no. Not again". When she sits up, Abby bangs her head against the wall. The door eventually opens and the slab with Abby on top is pulled out into the light of the morgue with Abby looking up and seeing nothing but two figures shrouded in darkness staring back at her. The two then armed with scalpels approach Abby who begins screaming.. In her lab and back in the real world, Abby wakes up, the nightmare having startled her as it's revealed that she has fallen asleep at her desk. She then presses a hand to her neck while gasping for air. She looks at the clock and realizes that it's after 3am. Grabbing her mobile, Abby then dials a number. She then holds it up to her ear as the phone rings with Abby's right hand shaking, suggesting that the nightmare has greatly unnerved her. It's then revealed that the caller is none than her boss, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs who groggily says "Abs?". "Gibbs", Abby replies. Gibbs tells her that it's 3 in the morning. Abby remarks that she knows before she apologizes for waking him up. Gibbs wonders if she called for the same reason. It then cuts to Abby who remarks that she did and that it happened again. Act One Act Two As they arrive back in the bullpen, McGee tells Ziva that the divers have been dredging the pond for hours but so far, no gun. Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *The NCIS Armory is seen for the first time. *Abby finally gains the courage to introduce herself to her biological brother. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 10 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Scott Williams Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Kyle Davis